This invention relates to providing mobile music entertainment systems. More particularly, this invention relates to improving the usefulness of one or more electronic pianos by providing a multifunctional outer housing constructed substantially from modular components adapted for rapid set-up and breakdown.
Historically, pianos have been difficult to transport between performance venues. The development of lightweight electronic pianos in the last century resulted in improvements in portability, unfortunately, electronic pianos lack the physical drama associated with traditional acoustic (string-containing) pianos.
The piano has been used to produce music within a wide range of music performance genres ranging from classical to rock-and-roll. “Dueling pianos” is a popular form of musical performance usually performed on stage using two grand pianos. In this unique type of performance, humor and audience participation are essential components of the act. Typically, each piano is played by a professional musician who may also sing or dance as part of the performance. Dueling piano performers tend to be highly theatrical and often utilize special-effect sounds, lights, and props. For example, a performer may throw on a prop hat, jump to the top surface of the piano, and lead the audience in a song. Performances are frequently structured around audience song requests. A successful performer must therefore possess the skill to recall quickly and perform many hundreds of songs and song arrangements. Furthermore, typical dueling-piano performers must frequently move their instruments, props, and related equipment between venue sites with minimum cost and effort.
From the above discussion it is clear that needs exists for piano systems that are highly portable and assist performers in staging highly theatrical musical shows and in home applications.